pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ferbluver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Steve the Charmeleon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 00:03, May 8, 2010 Great Picture! Thats a really nice Drawing!!!!! Thanks for entering. And the size is fine!! Thanks again. Oh and I LOVE your signature!! FERB RULES!!!!!!! FerbIsMyLuver! (talk) 01:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC)FerbIsMyLuver!!!!! Re: How It's 11:57 AM. I'm living in Europe, and I'm GMT+2. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 08:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's kinda late, at me it's morning. Wait... What are you doing up at this hour? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I usually sleep at that hour. Anyway, I like the drawings you just added. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nice thing. And you're welcome :) "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 09:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It's 3:08 PM. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh poor you. What are you doing up so early? School? "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll start school in two weeks, so probably mom will put me to make the same thing next week. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) So do I, pal. So do I. xD "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, Ferby! Would you mind meeting me on the chat? :) IsabellaLover 00:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I've never even been there. -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 21:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Release the ponies. It's obviously a yes. Ponies FTW! :P Hey, I was just wondering if you could put commenting back on your blog.... I want to comment :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 00:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, can we be friends? --"Mara" (Goth) Yes, yes we can. -Ferbluver My Request Oh my gosh, I absolutely LOVE it! Thanks so much! So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent- I don't want your pamphlet! 20:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, thanks! :) I love it! Mind if add it to Patty's page and Peratty? -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 01:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Okay, here's how the userbox would look like: Is it good? If it is, I'll make the template(but I need you to tell me how to name it, e.g. "OrchidBox" or something). "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 18:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's ready: To type it: I added the category too. I hope you like it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 10:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Glad you love it. If you need any time help, don't hesitate to contact me :) "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 12:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) HOW DID YOU MAKE THE PERRY THE PLATYPUS INACTION FIGURE!<3 I went to an event - Ferb♥er [[User:Ferbluver|'I leik Ferb...']]''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''O.O Ferb 00:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks :D "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 13:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please come on to chat. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 22:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'll tell you next time our paths cross on chat. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Anything he says that comes on here puts me in jeporady. Just...if he ever mentions me, don't tell me what he says - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 22:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Ferby i think Ferb is the best guy on the show thanks for liking him as much as i do rock on Ferb Fans! Yo. Join me at http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/?redirect=no Disneydude94 (talk) 06:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 06:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Adventure Time! Yay, another Adventure Time fan! My friend is OBSESSED with that show... and I'm starting to like it myself. On this blog I drew a pic of PnF as Adventure Time people. Just wanted to show ya because you're one of the only AT fans on here. So... yeah. Tell me what you think! I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 00:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ... Oh man, Oh man, you have to keep writting the Orchid story you wrote on Fossy's talk page! It's fantastic!!! AlexCat (talk) 00:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC)AlexCat Hehe, thanks I will! But shhh, its not out yet! ;D - [[User:Ferbluver|''Ferb♥er]]On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 01:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) My lips are sealed;)AlexCat (talk) 01:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC)AlexCat Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D I was your Secret Santa on TDR's and here's my gift: I hope that you like it :) "Logic will get you from A to B, but imagination will get you everywhere."-Albert Einstein 19:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays!!!! For your (hopefully) amazing gifts go to: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:SDC15294.JPG You and Ferb realistic horse style, and http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:SDC15296.JPG Phineas and Ferb realistic horse style (rhs) -Andromeda and friends XD Contest I have a question: Which one of your characters do you like better, Orchid or Willow? Haloislegengary77 (talk) 03:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) For me I do not have a favourite of the characters I have created. May I ask what this is for? - ''Ferb♥er''On the twelfth day of Christmas pleas Santa give to me!One line of dialogue 04:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You have answered 1/3 questions correctlyHaloislegengary77 (talk) 20:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'VE SEEN A MILLION FACES, AND I'VE ROCKED THEM ALL! Perry Contest Requests Hi Ferby! You got first place in my Perry contest some time ago, so you get two colored art requests, three non-colored art requests, a character named after you, and an appearance of that character and a character of yours in a future story. I was just wondering what you wanted for your requests. Thanks! *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 13:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) R you In? Hey, can you draw a picture of Ricky the Rhino for me? Here's a picture to model off of if you do. Thanks! This is PlatyborgstoShadowlytes. . . Hey, Ferbluver! I still don't know whether or not you're taking requests, but do you think you could draw a platypus that I made up in your style (I heart your style, by the way). I can send you a picture of my platypus. That's it for now! ~~'Have a Blessed Easter!'~~ Hey, Ferby! This is PlatyborgstoShadowlytes. Again. I don't want to sound like I'm pestering, but do you think you could reply to my request next time you get a chance to? That's it for now! ~~'Have a Blessed Easter!'~~ It's here! Hey, Ferby! Here's the picture of my platypus, Ivy. Take as long as you need on it. Thanks again! You don't know how much this means to me! ~~'PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace!'~~ This is PlatyborgstoShadowlytes here! This message was composed so that I, P.t.S, could try to express my inexpressable joy for you taking up my request. . . . THANNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tackles) OK. I'm finished. Anywho, I was wondering: how do you PM on someone on here? (I'm still a newbie; I registered only sometime last month!) ~~'PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace!'~~ Reply to Ivy Oh. OK. Oh. Uh, before I forget: How do I do my own signature? That's it! I'll try not to bother you with questions from now on. I promise. ~~'PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace!'~~ This is P.t.S. (again), with a very important message! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ivy's so pretty! ~~PlatyborgstoSadowlytes is out. Peace!~~ I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that yesterday was your birthday! (begins to cry and beat herself over the head) I'll try to get a picture in, though it won't be as good as Fossy's. . . . Which charcters are your favorite? (besides Ferb, of course!) ~~The pen is mightier than the sword, because it keeps this entire world in existance. ~~ Thanks buddy That cheered me right up :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 21:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC)